His Evil, Her Innocence
by Insomniacs Love Rain
Summary: He was a monster. She knew that. Still something inside of her wanted to see how close she could get, even though fear froze her paws. (Adopted from Kira-QueenOfDarkness) (Rated T for violence)


**His Evil, Her Innocence**

* * *

_[Prologue]_

The fluffy white clouds peeked through the dense canopy that hung overhead. It was new-leaf and all the leaves were shades of green; just like his eyes.

A muscular tom lead the small border patrol to the slow-moving stream that cut the territories into jagged, unequal parts. His light green eyes narrowed as he scanned the undergrowth ahead, searching for enemy Clan cats. His black tail flicked up and down as he waited for his Clanmates to finish marking the bushes by the lazy water.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day," His growl was low and gravelly as he alerted the cats around him.

"Cut us some slack, Greenclaw," A pale brown tom hissed, fur bristling along his spine.

Greenclaw, a black tom, turned his head to look at the cat that spoke back, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"I'd rather not dirty my paws," He snarled in sarcasm.

The toms were facing each other now, the others staring at them with wide eyes.

"You're not the deputy, Greenclaw. Just leading this patrol,"

"Falconwing, I will become deputy just so I can boss you around. Now let's finish this patrol without another petty fight," Greenclaw snapped, swishing his tail to the side.

Falconwing growled softly in his throat as the large tom shouldered passed him roughly. He glared at the others with a sharp eye before following him reluctantly. One ginger she-cat stood there in awe. She was intimidated by Greenclaw's cold attitude, but impressed by his forced authority. She was considered the shy, quiet one that tagged along to help and nothing other than that. Blinking away her thoughts, she rushed after the patrol that disappeared into the thick foliage ahead.

* * *

A robin flew by rustling the leaves above as Greenclaw led his patrol into camp. The thorns didn't snag on his smooth fur as he passed by the barrier. Pausing for a heartbeat, he spotted the real deputy talking with one of the senior warriors. The black tom padded over, not taking notice to the cats' startled expressions as he shoved passed them. He flicked his ear in a sad excuse of a sorry as one hissed at him.

"Flamestorm," Greenclaw mewed, trying to get the tom's attention.

"We will continue this later, Lightheart. Hello, Greenclaw," The bright ginger tom dipped his head in greeting.

"Borders were clear," He curtly nodded his shaggy head.

"Good, good. Prey going back to normal?" Flamestorm asked politely.

"If you call squirrels running over your paws normal then I'd say yes," Greenclaw twitched his whiskers in amusement.

"That's wonderful news!" He smiled softly. "I'll report this back to Loststar. Now go relax,"

Greenclaw awkwardly dipped his head and said a curt goodbye before leaving to get something to eat. He pushed around thin mice and shrews until he found a plump thrush. As he padded over to his usual spot under the lower-hanging willow branch, he spotted Redfeather staring at him. The black tom sat down and glared at her coldly until she looked away in embarrassment. Laughing to himself softly, he dug into his thrush hungrily.

Greenclaw munched thoughtfully on his prey as he wondered when the next border skirmish might happen. He hoped he was there when it happened, he loved to see the fear in the apprentices' eyes as he threatened them. As he was spaced out in his mind, Redfeather occupied herself with scratching shapes in the dirt, thinking about how Greenclaw became so... tough. She didn't really know how to describe him besides saying he was scary.

Catching a chance to look at him again, she saw that he was staring at his squirrel with a blank face. Redfeather was surprised for a moment, he usually held an angry look anytime you saw him so this was a first. Looking away quickly as he came back to his surrounds, the she-cat went back to boredly clawing shapes into the ground.

* * *

Night fell quickly onto the territories that surrounded the lake. Crickets started to play their songs as lightning bugs fluttered around groggily. Camp was quiet since most were already in their nests sleeping, but a few hung around outside.

Flamestorm had assigned a cat to the entrance for watch as he waited for the dusk patrol to come back. Loststar had come out his den to get some fresh air, his old joints flaring up again.

"I wonder how I'll die," He mused, staring up at the dark, star-speckled sky.

"Why do you say that?" Flamestorm asked, quite taken aback.

"I'm on my last few lives, Flamestorm. My old self is slowly shutting down," Loststar mewed sadly.

"You still have a long time to go. I'm sure you'll go down fighting for this Clan," The deputy placed his tail acrossed his leader's gray shoulders.

"I hope so, but you will make a good leader when the time comes, Flamestorm," He smiled, lightly nodding his head.

"Thank you, Loststar. I think you should go rest up. Tomorrow is the day before the gathering," The ginger tom reminded the spindly gray tabby.

"Ah, yes. I will be thinking of who shall go as I sleep," Loststar chuckled, his stubby tail twitching.

"Goodnight, Loststar," Flamestorm mewed as the dusk patrol returned.

Loststar mewed a goodbye and disappeared into his den behind the ivy tendrils. Greenclaw rolled his eyes at how his leader was so forgetful. He definitely was getting old. Padding away to the warriors' den, not interested in what the dusk patrol had to say, he found his nest at the front of the crowd and laid down. He was thankful for the apprentices that changed the moss in his nest and nosed his face into his warm fur.

The crickets soft chirps lulled him off to sleep as he thought of the Gathering and how much fun he'd have scaring the new apprentices.

* * *

(Adopted from Kira-QueenOfDarkness)

**The first chapter is from mostly Greenclaw's P.O.V and this is the only chapter that will be like that. I just want you guys to get the feel of how he thinks and such so you know he's not a complete ass. xP I'm know I'm going to have fun writing this! I have so many good ideas for this so be prepared. :D Please tell me how I'm doing so far and if I need to work on anything. **

**See you all next time!**

**- Odd :)**


End file.
